Detective Conan Top Characters
Detective Conan The series was created and is drawn by Gosho Aoyama. The protagonists from his earlier series Magic Kaito look very similar: Kaitou Kid has made a number of appearances as himself in the anime and manga of the series. The main protagonist of the Detective Conan series, Shinichi Kudo, and the protagonist of the Magic Kaito series, Kaito Kuroba are also similar. Hundreds of minor characters have been created and are always given backgrounds, motives, and personalities that put them under suspicion during the investigation Shinichi Kudo-Conan Edogawa Name: Shinichi Kudo (Man) - Conan Edogawa (Child) Age: 17 (Man) / 7 (Child) Gender: Male Nationality: Japanese Shinichi Kudo (工藤 新一 Kudō Shin'ichi) is the high school detective protagonist of the manga and anime Detective Conan. While on a date with his childhood friend and romantic interest Ran Mouri, Shinichi encounters two men from a secret criminal organization who force feed him a strange poison that causes his body to shrink back to first grade age. Shinichi takes up the alias Conan Edogawa and plans to use his immense skill as a detective to make Ran's bumbling private detective father famous in hopes that he will find a case involving the secret organization so he can expose its crimes and acquire an antidote that will turn him back into a teenager. Conan Edogawa (江戸川 コナン Edogawa Konan) is the alias used by Shinichi Kudo in his shrunken form. Shinichi took the appearance of his six or seven year old self after being exposed to a prototype poison called APTX 4869, which he had been forced to swallow by two men in black later revealed to be members of the Black Organization.3 The poison de-aged Shinichi's entire body except for his nervous system and therefore he still has the personality, memories, and incredible deductive ability of his teenage self. Conan's goal is to hunt down the Black Organization and have them arrested for their crimes, as well as find an antidote to the APTX 4869. To do so he plans to make the washout detective Kogoro Mouri famous in hopes of attracting cases related to the Black Organization. Ran Mouri Name: Ran Mouri Age: 17 Gender: Female Nationality: Japanese Ran Mouri (毛利 蘭 Mōri Ran), also known as Rachel Moore in the Funimation dub, is a main protagonist in the manga and anime series, Detective Conan. She is the childhood friend and the romantic interest of Shinichi Kudo and the daughter of Kogoro Mouri. Kogoro Mouri Name: Kogoro Mouri Age: 38 Gender: Male Nationality: Japanese Kogoro Mouri (毛利 小五郎 Mōri Kogorō) is the tritagonist of the manga and anime. He is a private detective and the father of Ran Mouri. Ai Haibara Name: Shiho Miyano Age: 18 (Woman) / 7 (Child) Gender: Female Nationality: Japanese Ai Haibara (灰原 哀 Haibara Ai), real name Shiho Miyano (宮野 志保 Miyano Shiho?), is the inventor of the APTX 4869 poison that shrunk Shinichi Kudo into Conan Edogawa, and a victim of the poison herself. Formerly Sherry (シェリー Sherī) of the Black Organization, she is on the run from them and lives with Professor Agasa. She is also one of the few characters who know that Shinichi is Conan. Kaitou Kid Name: Kaito Kuroba Age: 17 Gender: Male Nationality: Japanese Kaito Kuroba (黒羽 快斗 Kuroba Kaito) is the main character in the manga franchise Magic Kaito, and a recurring character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. He is the current Kaitou Kid and the childhood friend and the romantic interest of Aoko Nakamori. Gin Name: Unknown Age: 25 Gender: Male Nationality: Germany Gin (ジン Jin) is a high-ranking official in the Black Organization and a main antagonist of the series. He is the organization member who gave Shinichi Kudo the experimental poison APTX 4869 which turned him into Conan Edogawa. He is frequently paired on missions with Vodka. In the English manga, he was first introduced as Melkior, but later was reverted to Gin. This is likely due to the fact that Conan is often reminded of the Black Organization by references to alcohol. Vermouth Name: Sharon Vineyard Age: Unknown Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Sharon Vineyard (シャロン・ヴィンヤード Sharon Binyaado), also known by her alias Chris Vineyard (クリス・ヴィンヤード Kurisu Binyaado), and as her Black Organization name Vermouth (ベルモット Berumotto), is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan.